girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Girl Meets Yearbook/@comment-5817180-20150731123630
Personally, I don't understand why people "ship" lucas and maya. You may think they are "perfect" for each other, but do you see the way they interact together? They are far from what society considers "perfect". They consistantly bicker, and maya always calls him names. I don't see that working out very well. In reality, if they were a couple, they'd constantly argue and bicker, and Riley would be in the middle of it (when she isn't bawling her eyes out, that is), as well as farkle, who would have to constantly settle their arguements. Not to mention it would clearly devistate Riley. There is no way they could pull off a Lucas and Maya relationship without it completely and utterly fracturing their group of friends. The show would be completely ruined. And what indications have there even been that they even like each other? And no, I don't mean those little moments thorughout the show that "Lucaya" fans overexaggerate and overinterpret to mean something (they are characters on a TV show, they aren't just going to ignore each other, they will have SOME interaction, but why does it have to be considered romantic) when in reality they mean very little. If the writers were trying for Lucaya, they'd have given much bigger hints by now. And, as I said before, they wouldn't even be a very good couple, constantly arguing and fighting. It would certainly end in a break-up, perhaps a bad one. I mean, take a look at Sam and Freddy on Icarly. They may like each other, but their relationship could never work out, their personalities are far too different. Carly constantly had to get involved and settle disputes. If Maya and Lucas became a couple, Riley would be too busy crying, locked in her room, and likely making the whole "goth" thing a permanent look, and Farkle would be too busy comforting her and trying to use this as an opportunity to make his move on her, which will mean either she'll use him as a revenge date, or will be so hurt by his advances that their friend group will fracture more than it would've been before. And you've pretty much got no show without the 4 of them. And after fighting a lot, Maya and Lucas would have a bad break-up, and their friend group would be permanently fractured, behind the likes of which even Eric couldn't heal. "Lose one friend, lose all friends, lose yourself" would certainly come into effect, especially Riley, who would change drastically, literally losing herself, as Eric's Proverb states. So as you can see, it would be drastically unrealistic, unviable, and unlikely for them to make Maya and Lucas a couple. Honestly, can someone please tell my why you even think they should be a couple, or why you think they'd work out? I'd honestly like to know, to see how you think and why. Disclaimer: I don't ship, I abhor the concept of shipping. I go by reason and logic. If I think something seems logical, then I will support it. If I think it is too illogical to happen, then I will not support it.